finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Excalipoor (weapon)
'' The Excalipoor (エクスカリパー Ekusukaripā), sometimes called the Excalipur or the Excalipar, is a sword in many ''Final Fantasy'' games. It is usually related to Gilgamesh. Often confused with the Excalibur, it deals just 1 damage. In spite of this, its stats are relatively high, and as such, the game will equip it to a character when selecting the optimize equipment function. Appearances ''Final Fantasy In the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes of the original Final Fantasy, Gilgamesh attacks the party to defend the Ultimate Sword he has found. One of the attacks used in this combat is the Excalipur, dealing one damage. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Excalipar is dropped by Gilgamesh after he is defeated. As always, he uses it during the fight. Despite having no use, the Excalipar has 99% Accuracy and cannot be sold. Final Fantasy V The Excalipur is a sword wielded by Gilgamesh, who has confused it with the Excalibur. When he uses it in battle, he is seen by Exdeath, who banishes him to the Void for his incompetence. After his defeat, Excalipur can be equipped to a character. Though its Battle Power is high, it always deals 1 damage, and it never misses. It is thus useful when fighting the Skull Eater enemy to AP grind, who has high evasion but only 1 HP. It can also be equipped to do high damage with Goblin Punch, which deals damage based on the equipped weapon similar to the Fight command, but does not include the code causing Excalipur to deal only 1 damage. In addition, it is a powerful weapon when thrown in battle, often dealing 9999 damage to a single enemy. Final Fantasy VI The Excalipoor appears only in the Advance version. It can be bought in the Jidoor Auction House, for 500,000 gil. It has weak Battle Power. If it is bet in the Dragon's Neck Colosseum, the player will battle against an Onion Dasher for a Merit Award. Win or lose, Gilgamesh challenges the party to a fight for the Excalipoor. If he loses, he becomes an Esper. When his Magicite is used in battle, Gilgamesh is summoned and will execute one of four attacks at random. One of these is the Excalipoor, which deals damage worth 1 HP. Final Fantasy VIII After obtaining Gilgamesh as a Semi-Guardian Force, he appears randomly during a battle. One of the attacks he uses is the Excalipoor, which deals 1 damage. Final Fantasy IX If the party reaches the Excalibur II in time, they will find a note from Enkido. The note makes reference to a Brother Gil, and how the person who wrote the note found both the Excalibur II and the Excalipur. Thinking that Gilgamesh would like Excalibur II, he send it to Memoria and took the Excalipur instead. Final Fantasy XII The Excalipoor is a weapon exclusive to the International Version. As usual, it is a greatsword with an Attack power of 1. The player receives it from Montblanc for completing the Gilgamesh hunt. Final Fantasy Tactics One of the artefacts obtained from an Errand is the Excalipoor. The description of this artefact is as follows: * ''Forged in memory of the legendary sword Excalibur. Although only a replica, this sword is extremely sharp, and has served a goodly number of adventurers. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The Excalipoor is a level 99 sword and the strongest sword in the game, having an Attack increase of 68. However, it also has the effect of "Physical Damage -100%" while leaving magical attacks fully effective. It is also one of Gilgamesh's summon effects, which, if used, drops the user's Bravery to one. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Excalipoor is one of Gilgamesh's eight weapons, used at random when he attacks and when he enters EX Mode. When used, all Bravery damage is reduced to 1. In Gilgamesh's EX Burst, Ultimate Illusion, failing to pick out the true Excalibur from a set of eight swords including seven Excalipoors results in the burst doing only one point of Bravery damage over a series of four hits. Gallery it:Excalipur Category:Weapons